Amal
by Arata Mirai
Summary: Ooh, ini hanya tentang tugas dari rumah sakit. Mungkin saja bertemu dengan Naruto adalah kebetulan. Apakah Sakura dikerjai? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Tidak benar? Atau tidak salah / 4 Love-Shots Event/Wrong Number/Tsubobayo/Chap Dua


SAKURA HARUNO terus mengomel. Keningnya berkeringat deras. Ia menaruh handuk kecil di atas kepalanya, sambil terus melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan. Sudah berapa jauh ya, kira-kira? Ia membatin. Dari satu jam berlalu, yang ada hanyalah pepohonan tinggi di sisi kiri dan kanannya, rumput-rumput liar, beberapa tanaman yang belum pernah ia lihat—yang memiliki buah seperti berry tetapi baunya aneh—dan juga batu. Jalanan yang dilewatinya sendiri adalah jalanan mananjak-menjorok, dan berkelok-kelok tajam. Lelah sekali rasanya berjalan dari tadi, sungguh.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sakura menoleh. Handuknya turun sendiri dari dahi ke mata. "Mm… kau bicara apa _'sih_ …?"

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh, Sakura- _chan_." Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengambil handuknya dan memperhatikan Naruto. "Apa yang aneh coba?"

"Semuanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Mereka berhenti melangkah.

"Ma-maksudku, tugasmu itu, Sakura _-chan_. Itu aneh sekali. Seseorang menelepon tentang penyakit yang diderita orang lain, bantuan amal kira-kira begitu. Lalu tiga hari, atau tujuh hari kemudian, seorang dokter akan datang dan memberikan obat, merawat mereka sampai sembuh."

Sakura merenung. Tapi cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia mulai melangkah lagi.

"Dan hutan ini, tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang tinggal di sini, _'kan?"_ kata Naruto, sambil mensejajari langkah Sakura. "Lagi pula, di sini juga tidak ada sinyal. Atau hal-hal..."

"Diamlah, Baka." Muka Sakura sudah merah. "Ingat! Aku sudah bilang, aku tak memaksamu. Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sendiri. Sejak awal ini memang tugasku. Dan…" Sakura memperhatikan Naruto beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ooh… aku tahu sekarang. Kau pasti menyesal karena tidak jadi mendaki ke puncak, _'kan?_ Malah di sini menemani dokter amatir yang bawel."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura _-chan_." Kata Naruto cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya khawatir kalau…"

"Sudahlah." Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia berjalan lagi.

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura _-chan_."

Dokter muda itu tak menyahut. Dan Naruto nampak merasa bersalah sekali. Keduanya melangkah dalam diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura memang benar-benar tidak memaksa Naruto untuk membantunya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertemu. Mungkin suatu kebetulan, barangkali. Ketika mereka bertemu di bis, Naruto bilang kalau dia ingin mendaki. Sakura sendiri menjelaskan kalau ia mendapat tugas dari rumah sakit. Naruto menawarkan membantu, awalnya Sakura menolak, tetapi Naruto mengatakan kalau jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan Sakura, mendakinya bisa ditunda lain kali saja. Ketika Sakura bertanya bagaimana dengan teman-teman Naruto? Lelaki itu bilang kalau dia pergi seorang diri. Jadi tak masalah.

Mungkin ini karena efek cuaca yang ekstrim, Naruto jadi berkata-kata seperti itu dan dan Sakura jadi mudah emosi.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sesuatu. Sekitar seratus meter di depan mereka, nampak perkampungan penduduk!

Sakura hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ternyata sakit. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Seolah mengatakan kalau ia tidak bohong, di sini ada orang, jadi tugas dari rumah sakit itu tidaklah aneh. Dan ia bahkan lupa sendiri kalau tadi ia marah. Sementara Naruto, nyengir lebar sambil berteriak keras-keras.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, mereka berdua pun langsung mempercepat langkah. Mengingat hari sudah menjelang sore.

Saat berada tepat di depan gerbang masuk, mereka berhenti dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Rumah-rumah di sana nampak kuat meskipun tidak seperti rumah modern. Rumah-rumah itu hanya terbuat dari kayu. Letak antar rumah juga berjauhan satu dan yang lain. Dan tak ada orang yang sepertinya dapat ditanyai. Lagi-lagi, mungkin karena cuaca.

"Nomor tiga belas, _'kan_?" Naruto bertanya, wajahnya serius dan matanya tajam.

Sakura memandangnya heran. "Y-ya. Benar."

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!"

Mereka mulai melangkah dan menghitung dari gerbang masuk. Lima menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Tidak ada pagar di depan rumah itu. Di sekelilingnya, tumbuh bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Sakura yang mengetuk pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata kelam muncul. "Siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu. Dia memandang Sakura dan Naruto bergantian. Ada sebuah kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Sakura tahu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan dulu ya, aku Haruno Sakura dan dia Naruto. E… assistenku." Katanya sambil memberi kode kedipan mata ke Naruto. Pemuda itu nyengir lebar. Sakura melanjutkan, "Kami mendapat telepon yang mengatakan kalau di rumah ini ada seseorang yang sedang sakit. Jadi kami datang ingin memberikan bantuan."

"Jadi Kakak seorang Dokter?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia berjongkok agar tinggi mereka sama. "Jangan khawatir. Kakak sengaja memakai pakaian biasa karena ingin lebih dekat dengan para pasien."

Gadis kecil itu diam. Seperti sedang berpikir keras. Beberapa saat, baru berkata lagi, "Aku sangat berterima kasih, Kak. Kak Dokter sudah susah-susah datang ke mari. Pasti perjalanan dari kota sangat melelahkan. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kak. Karena di sini tidak ada yang sakit."

"Maksudnya?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku kira, Kakak dikerjai seseorang."

"Tapi…"

Sakura menoleh karena pundaknya disentuh Naruto. Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Naruto, bukankah kau lihat sendiri kalau anak itu seperti khawatir pada sesuatu." Kata Sakura setelah mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dan kini berada di depan gerbang masuk perkampungan. "Aku yakin dia berbohong. Pasti di dalam ada yang sakit."

"Aku yakin dia berkata jujur, Sakura _-chan_." Kata Naruto, tidak setuju. "Orang-orang desa, apalagi anak kecil jarang sekali berbohong. Lagipula untuk apa dia berbohong?"

"Tapi…" Suara Sakura terdengar putus asa. Untuk apa juga gadis itu berbohong? Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Apakah seseorang memang mengerjainya.

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak ingin Sakura sedih.

Naruto memejamkan mata erat, membukanya lagi kemudian, dan, "Sakura _-chan_ , kenapa kau yakin di sana ada yang sakit?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Sakura. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang harus ditolong."

Naruto diam. Ia memikirkan tentang gadis kecil itu. Meskipun dia nampak seperti anak kebanyakan. Entah mengapa gadis itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam matanya yang kelam. Benar juga, Naruto juga memang sadar kalau gadis kecil itu tadi nampak kawatir.

"Hm… bisa jadi _'sih_." Kata Naruto. Sakura memperhatikannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu yuk kita ke sana lagi."

"A-apa?"

"Ayo! Kita ke rumah itu lagi, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tapi jika anak itu menolak? Bagaimana?"

"Kita akan memaksa. Aku juga penasaran. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa harus ke sana lagi." Naruto menatap Sakura yakin. "Sakura-chan, kali ini, biarkan aku yang bertindak."

Sakura mengangguk, tapi ia merasa ragu.

Benar saja, gadis kecil itu ternyata tetap keras kepala.

"Ayolah, setidaknya biarkan kami memeriksa dulu."

"Tidak, tidak boleh." Gadis kecil itu malah mulai menangis dan menjerit-jerit. Naruto langsung gelagapan sendiri.

"E-eh, ja-jangan menangis… a-aku…"

"Dasar, Baka." Kata Sakura, ia mendekat, dan cepat-cepat menggendong gadis kecil itu setelah berpikir tidak ada cara yang lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Lumayan berat juga _'sih_ , ternyata. Apalagi gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta. "Naruto! Cepat bantu aku."

"E-eeh. Ya."

Sakura menyerahkan anak yang meronta-ronta itu ke Naruto. Lalu, tak membuang waktu, dokter muda itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam, Sakura bisa melihat ada lima buah kamar. Ia mendekat ke salah satunya, hendak membukanya. Tetapi ragu-ragu. Ini _'kan_ tidak sopan! Bagaimana jika di dalam ada kegiatan privasi?

Tapi tiba-tiba, terdengar suara.

"U-uhuk, uhuk… "

Jelas sekali ada yang tidak beres.

Sakura cepat-cepat bergerak mencari sumber suara, sambil mengubek-ubek isi tas yang dibawanya, dan mengira-ira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu adalah kamar yang letaknya di ujung. Ia merasa khawatir.

Sakura segera membukanya. Di dalamnya, ia bisa melihat nampak seorang nenek tua yang terbaring dengan lemah, darah berceceran keluar dari mulutnya. Astaga, Ya Tuhan… Sakura Haruno meneguk ludahnya gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AMAL**

By Arata Aurora

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini adalah salah satu persembahan dari kelompok Tsubobayo

Untuk 4 Love-Shots Event, dengan tema Wrong Number, Chapter Dua

Warning: AU, Typo, Gaje

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Sakura _-chan."_

Naruto melirik kamar di ujung yang tertutup. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu juga ada di dalam kamar nenek sekarang. Setelah Sakura memberikan sedikit perawatan dalam dua jam sebelumnya, kondisi nenek nampak lebih baik. Demamnya sudah mulai turun. Nenek memang masih batuk, tetapi tidak berdarah seperti sebelumnya.

"Maksudmu alasan kenapa anak itu berbohong?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu. "Kukira, mungkin di tempat ini dulu pernah datang seorang Dokter. Tapi ternyata pasien yang ada tidak bisa sembuh. Atau mungkin malah meninggal."

"Lalu soal desa yang sepi?"

Sakura membuka mulut. Tapi tidak keluar suara, keningnya berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau soal itu." katanya. "Barangkali mereka sedang pergi ke ladang atau ke mana."

Naruto manggut-manggut.

Sakura berdiri. "Sudahlah, aku harus membuat sesuatu untuk nenek agar lebih cepat sembuh sekarang." Gadis itu kemudian hilang ke dapur.

Beberapa saat, Sakura muncul lagi. Wajahnya nampak ragu-ragu.

"Naruto, apa aku boleh merepotkanmu lagi."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sini _deh_."

Naruto mendekat ke Sakura dan keduanya pun masuk ke dapur. "Tidak ada yang aneh." Komentar Naruto.

"Huh, Baka. Kau tidak lihat. Di sini tidak ada apa-apa selain kayu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa turun ke kota dan beli kompor?"

"Buat apa?" Naruto menatapnya aneh.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga, tentu saja buat masak. Memangnya apalagi?"

Tapi Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum aneh ke Sakura.

"A-apa?" Sakura tiba-tiba gugup. "Ka-kau mau apa, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi ketika Naruto malah memgenggam tangannya dan bergerak menuntunnya ke tumpukan-tumpukan kayu. _A-apa yang Naruto inginkan 'sih?_

Naruto kini berada di belakang Sakura. Masih memegang tangannya. Entah bagaimana, kalau boleh dibilang, daripada fokus menata kayu untuk perapian, Sakura malah merasa melayang diterpa embusan napas Naruto yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar.

"Sekarang nyalakan."

"A-apanya?"

"Nyalakan apinya, Sakura-chan."

"O-ooh. Itu…"

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tidak memegang tangannya lagi. Tapi Sakura masih deg-degkan. Ia menerima korek dari Naruto dan mulai menyalakan api. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan tidak menatap Naruto dan menatap ke arah api yang perlahan-lahan mulai membesar.

"Ka-kau sudah sering mendaki ya, Naruto?"

Sialan! Sakura merutuk diri sendiri. Dalam kondisi seperti ini kenapa _'sih_ ia malah menjadi gugup tak karuan.

Untung sepertinya Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan kegugupannya.

"Tidak juga _kok_ , Sakura _-chan_. Aku malah jarang mendaki. Aku hanya melakukannya ketika memang butuh melihat-lihat alam sekitar. Lumayan _kok_ buat mencuci mata daripada yang dilihat cuma motor, mobil, dan asap kota."

"Mm… sepertinya itu menarik."

"Memang." Kata Naruto. "Sakura-chan…"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya apinya sudah besar."

"Lalu, kenapa, Naruto?"

"Maksudku, Sakura _-chan_ , bukankah seharusnya kau meletakkan panci di atasnya, ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto dan api bergantian. Astaga! Benar juga. Gadis itu cepat-cepat bangkit dan mencari di mana letak panci berada, lalu memasukkan air ke dalamnya.

Apa _'sih_ yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Dasar bodoh!

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam hari keadaan desa akhirnya tidak sesepi seperti siang tadi. Dugaan Sakura benar mengenai desa yang sepi. Orang-orang memang pergi ke ladang siang hari tadi karena ada pesta panen raya. Tapi, dugaan pertamanya salah. Tidak ada dokter yang aneh di desa itu. Tidak ada dokter yang salah diagnosa. Nenek menjelaskan kenapa cucunya tidak membolehkan Sakura masuk. Itu karena ayah dan bundanya meninggal di rumah sakit. Gadis kecil itu menganggap dokterlah yang membawa pergi kedua orang tuanya.

Sejujurnya gadis kecil itu adalah anak yang pandai. Ketika umurnya empat, dia sudah bisa membaca dengan baik. Sesekali nenek bertanya-tanya, kenapa bukan dia saja yang harus meninggal di rumah sakit?

"Eh, nenek tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu."

"Tapi Ayame _-chan_ harusnya bisa menjadi gadis kecil yang ceria."

Sakura kemudian berkata kalau selama ia di sini, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Ayame _-chan_ tersenyum.

Sakura benar-benar bekerja keras dan menepati apa yang ia ucapkan.

Saat pagi hari, ketika cahaya mentari menelungsup di celah-celah pepohonan yang tinggi, Sakura menuju kamar Ayame- _chan_ dan membangunkannya dengan lembut sambil membawakan sarapan. Meski akhirnya harus menelan sikap yang pahit. Gadis kecil itu mengacuhkannya.

Siang hari, Sakura minta bantuan Naruto untuk mengajak main Ayame.

Bisa, ternyata. Ayame- _chan_ mau diajak main sama Naruto. Main petak umpet, katanya. Itu _loh,_ permainan sembunyi dan mencari. Ayame- _chan_ bermain dengan serius. Hingga Naruto harus menelan pil pahit karena _'kalah'_ sampai lima kali, membuat Ayame _-chan_ mentertawakannya.

"Astaga, Ayame _-chan_ hebat sekali." Kata Sakura muncul dari dapur, memuji.

Mendadak, tawa dari Ayame- _chan_ menghilang. Dan gadis itu keluar dari rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Dua hari berikutnya Sakura belum patah semangat. Naruto juga tetap membantunya dengan senang hati. Tapi, Ayame _-chan_ lebih keras kepala dari yang Sakura kira. Gadis kecil itu tidak mau lagi main sama Naruto.

Sakura bisa maklum, akhirnya. Ia sendiri mungkin tidak sekuat Ayame _-chan_ bila mengalami hal yang sama. Ini seperti ketika kau baru mengenal apa artinya cinta, cinta itu harus dibawa pergi. Dan memang memerlukan waktu agar cinta yang lain bisa tumbuh lagi.

Ia dan Naruto pun segera pamit pulang di hari ke empat mengingat nenek sudah hampir pulih.

Selama perjalanan Sakura terus saja kepikiran sesuatu. _Cinta yang baru tumbuh, terpaksa harus pergi, ya._

Ketika Naruto hendak naik ke bis, suara Sakura terdengar. "Naruto apa kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

Naruto menoleh. Kemudian menyengir dengan lebar. "Tentu saja, aku mau."

Mereka menuju ke restoran dekat pemberhentian bis.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, Naruto." Kata Sakura. "Untuk beberapa hari ini, karena kau bersedia membantuku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Sakura _-chan."_ Lelaki pirang itu juga berkata kalau mereka harusnya memesan sesuatu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau membantu mengajak main Ayame- _chan._ Yaah, walaupun gadis kecil itu masih saja tidak mau tersenyum." Kata Sakura beberasa saat kemudian, sambil memakan pesanannya. "Kau tahu, jika aku berada di posisinya, barangkali aku tidak akan kuat." Sakura mendesah, dan menunduk dalam. Ia terbayang sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata kelam.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sebuah tangan memegang tangannya. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati mata biru cerah Naruto.

"Aku malah percaya kalau Sakura _-chan_ pasti bisa. Sakura-chan _'kan_ sudah cantik, baik, dan hebat."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tak memerah. "Ja-jangan gombal, Baka." Ia menarik tangannya dan menghadap ke sisi lain.

"Siapa yang gombal, aku hanya berkata hal sebenarnya, _kok_." Kata Naruto.

"Ah, sudah ah."

Dan Naruto nyengar-nyengir lebar.

Setelah makan siang itu habis, mereka segera bangkit dan menuju ke luar.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

DUAG!

"Auw!"

"Kena kau penipu!"

"App… ppuah…"

Sakura benar-benar kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hey! Jangan!" Sakura berteriak. Seseorang lelaki bertato segitiga di pipi tiba-tiba mendekap Naruto dengan kasar.

"Jangan!" Sakura berteriak lagi.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja."

Sakura menoleh. Seorang lelaki bermata kelabu berdiri di samping kanannya. Sejak kapan?

"Mendokusai." Kini lelaki lain, dengan rambut dikuncir belakang berdiri di samping kirinya. "Sudahlah, Kiba, lepaskan saja. Sejak awal Naruto memang tidak berniat mendaki bersama kita."

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Bukannya Naruto bilang dia mendaki sendirian?_

Sakura seketika memandang Naruto dengan heran.

Aduh, gawat! Naruto meneguk ludah.

Gadis itu mendekat ke Naruto. Kiba mulai tertarik dengan masalah Naruto ketika melihat muka Sakura yang nampak marah. Dia melepaskan Naruto. Tapi lelaki pirang itu memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau bilang…"

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu." Naruto berkata. "Ma-maksudku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf juga karena mengarang aku pergi mendaki sendirian. Maaf juga jika aku memiliki banyak hal bodoh yang lain. Da-dan, soal telepon permintaan tolong itu. Itu dari Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar tak berniat membohongimu, _kok_. Aku…"

Naruto berhenti bicara ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Seharusnya kalau seorang gadis sedang marah akan terdengar bentakan-bentakan atau tangisan. Tapi… Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan ia bisa melihat seorang gadis manis yang sedang tertawa dengan riangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak pertama kita bertemu?" Naruto bertanya takjub.

 _Apakah Sakura punya indra ke enam?_ Sepertinya tidak.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi enggak persis. Aku memang curiga, ketika bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi ketika kau mengatakan nomor tiga belas, urutan rumah, padahal aku ingat aku belum mengatakannya padamu."

"Aah, ini semua memang gara-gara Sasuke. Kalau saja dia tidak ceroboh asal comot iklan di internet, mungkin dia bisa menghubungi nomor dengan benar."

"Tapi bukankah akhirnya dia benar." Sakura tersenyum. Ia ingat sesuatu. Sebelum ia pergi ke sini, Ino pernah bercerita kalau ada seseorang yang mengaku Sasuke dan mengatakan kalau kakeknya sedang sakit. Ada-ada saja. "Lagi pula dengan begitu kita _'kan_ bisa mengobati Nenek?"

"Tapi Sakura-chan, semuanya jadi terlimpah padaku, ' _kan_?" Naruto mendesah. "Hanya gara-gara aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Hanya gara-gara dia yang ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Dia bisa-bisanya melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu."

Naruto masih nerocos mengenai Sasuke yang ini, yang itu. Mengenai teman lelakinya yang cukup tampan itu dan kadang suka berbuat hal dengan seenaknya sendiri.

"Kalau begini, orang lain juga _'kan_ yang susah?"

Naruto berhenti mengoceh ketika ia sadar kalau Sakura sedari tadi tak menanggapinya. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu sedang melihat ke arah lain dengan senyuman simpul dan pipi yang merah.

"Sakura _-chan_ , ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap wajah Naruto. Aduh, kata-kata Naruto yang tadi, terlintas di kepalanya lagi.

 _Hanya gara-gara, aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Memangnya kalau sudah bertemu, Naruto mau apa?_

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura _-chan_?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalnya dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Eee… iya, aku tidak apa-apa, _kok_." Gadis itu tersenyum. Sebuah bis nampak mendekat ke arah meraka. Sakura mendesah, pura-pura kecewa. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Naruto." Gadis itu bergegas naik ke bis dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat.

Sementara Naruto nyengir lebar. Bis itu pelan-pelan pun berlalu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan berat hati. Tak apa, lain kali dia pasti bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Ini terlalu cepat kalau ia mengatakan perasaannya. Biar cinta itu tumbuh semakin lebat oleh waktu.

Naruto kemudian berbalik, dan seketika meneguk ludahnya. Tak jauh darinya sudah menunggu tiga lelaki yang siap menerkamnya. Gawat!

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

AN: Ini benar-benar gaje. XD

O, iya, mengingatkan kembali tentang:

Chap Satu ditulis oleh: Amai Sora

Chap Dua ditulis oleh: Arata Aurora

Chap Tiga ditulis oleh: Adityapratama081131

Chap Empat ditulis oleh: Hatake Satoshi

 **Thanks**


End file.
